The Battle of the Shadow
by evilturkey5
Summary: A year after the events of Whisper's Secret, our heroes must defeat the Shadow to bring peace to each of the worlds. However, there are unexpected challenges. Jenny and Lucas have vanished and Katie has been captured. Nate needs to stop the Shadow, but how can he?
1. The Yo-kai Are Back!

Lucas slid out of bed. Another "normal" day awaited him. Everything was back to normal. He fumbled for his glasses, which were sitting on his nightstand. He stretched and yawned as he sat up. He decided to get dressed and go see his new and first girlfriend, Jenny. They had gotten together last year, a few days after the Yo-kai disappeared from the human realm. He put on his normal clothes, a yellow jacket and jeans. He hadn't gotten much taller over the past year. He decided to give Jenny a call to ask her to meet up somewhere. He thought about where they could meet and then decided to meet at the beach in Downtown Springdale. He called her and then started to head over there. On the way, he could swear he saw something strange. A small shadow. He looked closer and saw a figure on one of the electrical lines. He squinted and saw a Yo-kai sitting there. It had two yellow antennas and was always smiling. Lucas's eyes widened. He let out a huge grin.

"Just wait til I tell Jenny!"

* * *

Jenny had been awake for hours before she got the phone call from Lucas asking her to meet him in Downtown Springdale. She rushed out. She had chosen a different look since last year. She now wore a black T-shirt, shorts over leggings, sneakers, and fingerless gloves. As she was passing through Shopper's Row, she saw a pink tube-like creature float above her. Something hard landed on her head.

"Ow!" she said. The creature didn't even know she said anything. She hesitanldnt. tly picked it up and saw a Yo-kai medal of Daiz. Her eyes widened with joy.

"YES! THEY'RE BACK! YESSSSS! And I have been hunting for this Yo-kai for too long, and it just gives me his medal!" she exclaimed. Then she ran off with even more energy than ever before.

* * *

"Be back later!" Katie called to her mom as she ran to the park to meet with Nate. 'Now everything's back to normal,' she thought. She saw a small old lady slip by, but then realised that it was TOO small. She turned around and saw Tattletell grinning at her.

"What?" Then a bunch of Yo-kai appeared in front of her eyes. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "It's back to normal, alright!"

* * *

As Nate was going to the park, he saw a little cat. 'Ooh, a kitty!' He bent down to pet it. Could it-no, it couldn't. But as he bent down, he quickly drew his hand away. This cat had two tails. It stood up and he gasped. It was! It was his friend Jibanyan! He ran over to him and hugged him. And then, out of nowhere, Whisper appeared. Nate gasped. He then ran off with Whisper trailing behind, both having a huge grin on their face.

* * *

Jenny met Lucas at Rolling Waves Park. Both were grinning.

"Lucas, they're back!" Jenny said.

"I know! I saw one on my way," Lucas replied. They hugged and then Lucas gave her a kiss on the cheek. They kept hugging until they noticed their watches were back. Then, they kissed.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I just couldn't wait to publish it!


	2. A Guardian and an Evil Shadow

The park was empty and quiet, as if everyone knew Katie and Nate were coming. Well, empty of you don't count the Yo-kai that was in the tree spying on them. Katie got there first, with Nate shortly behind. Both had a grin as wide as a clam shell.

At the same time, they both said, "Guess what?! The Yo-kai are back!" They gasped and smiled even wider.

"We must be in love to say the same thing at the same time!" Nate teased. Katie simply smiled. She held out her watch and pushed a medal into her watch. The hands started to move and a magical voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Summoning brave! Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a brave!"

"Undy!" A Yo-kai with a chunk of black hair on his head appeared. It had its toothpick slung over its back and lots of facepaint. He wore a loincloth around his waist and had a mean grouchy look on its face. It also wore a white cloth around its forehead. It has black wristbands around its wrists.

"Hey Katie! Long time, no see!" Undy said.

"Yeah! Nice to see you again, Undy!" Katie said back, smiling. "Undy has become my best friend Yo-kai! We used to get annoyed at each other and fight but now we're really close! Well, I hope we're still close after all this time." Katie had met Undy last year when it was still a Pandle and she was going out to train her Yo-kai. Then, after more training, it had evolved. Now she would be able to train it and her other Yo-kai some more. Katie was actually anticipating leaving so she could go see Sarah again. And she could look for more Yo-kai. She had a total of 8 Yo-kai friends: Undy, Kyubi, Everfore, Mynimo, Hidabat, Frostina(only because I've noticed many people make Katie have Frostina), Ratelle, and Ake. Now she could continue her Yo-kai adventures. Both Katie and Nate couldn't help but wonder how Jenny would react to this stunning and wonderful news. After the way she responded to the Yo-kai disappearing last year, probably overjoyed.

* * *

Yo-kai patrolled the area. A dark shadow stood by the door, unnoticed. It walked inside the fort, holding a low profile, going almost unseen. However, this figure didn't go unnoticed by a beautiful young woman at the counter. She had long honey hair, going all the way down her back. She wore a black business suit and wore no makeup.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said playfully but sternly.

"Am I not allowed to see the boss?" The woman giggled.

"Heh. Well, all who wish to see the boss need to talk to me to pass!" Her body glowed purple and her black business suit turned into a kimono. Her honey hair became purple and pulled back in a ponytail clipped with a decorative ice clip. It was Damona. The other Yo-kai smirked.

"A test of strength between you and me? You already know the winner."

"We have never battled. But I would like to test my strength against the supposed 'strongest Yo-kai ever'." She raised her hands, which glowed purple, and unleashed ice to hit the mysterious Yo-kai.

* * *

A brightly lit figure walked through the clouds. There was an enormous cloud palace in front of him. He found it rather strange that a cloud would want its palace made of clouds. It had puzzled him since he was a child. Yes, even S-ranks got confused. But the one thing he never understood was why the other Whispers would turn away. And more go to join them and form the Shadow. The Shadow was The Great Cloud's opposite. Instead of being friendly and funny, he was cold and cruel. His intentions we're sickening. He could sense any negativity of any sort, including self-doubt, while The Great Cloud could sense any kind of positive emotion. And the Shadow had been recruiting more minions, which is what the good Yo-kai had been afraid of for a while. And this Yo-kai's own brother had turned against him. But his other brother had to be concerned in other matters other than the problem with the Shadow. But for a year, he had suddenly appeared in Cloud World. Then, recently, he vanished back to the human world. He sighed. 'When will he come back, brother?'

* * *

Lucas and Jenny were going to the Yo-kai world for the rest of their date. Jenny opened the door. Insomni was floating there, waving her tail to stay floating.

"Next stop: Yo-kai World!"

As usual, there were many Yo-kai at the front gate, welcoming Jenny and Lucas as they came in. Among these were Steppa, Ryth, and Wiglin. As usual, they were dancing every second. As annoyed as she got at them, Jenny was glad to see them. Glad for the Yo-kai to be back. As they walked through the gate, she gasped. There was a purple version of Pinkipoo. It looked exactly the same except for its color. She reached in her bag and gave him one of her 50 Nom Burgers. Lucas's eyes widened.

"That's...quite a collection you have there," he said. Jenny sweat dropped.

"Well, I bought a ton for when I was trying to get Noko, but I ended up getting it on my second try, so I didn't have much use for the rest." Pookivil attacked. With her powerful team, Jenny defeated it and its friends quickly. It ran away. "Dang it. No medal" Jenny was obviously angry. They kept walking until they came to a gate with a Leadoni in front of it. It glowed a pinkish color and had the letter s on it. Jenny smirked, as she had received an S-rank watch long ago. She held her watch up and it flickered and then disappeared.

"Come on, Lucas. Let's go," Jenny said. They jumped down and landed in an area made of food. "What is this?"

* * *

Author's Note: I may at sown point out this story on hold, as I have an idea for another story.


	3. Hungry Pass

"What _is_ this place?" Jenny asked.

"I have no idea. Hey, I see some Yo-kai! Let's ask them!" Lucas said, pointing across a bridge which seemed to simply be a giant fork. They walked carefully across.

"Ummm...Not that I'm afraid of heights or anything, but can I hold onto you so I don't fall?" Jenny asked nervously. Lucas smirked.

"Awww, you _are_ afraid," he teased. Her face turned red with anger.

"NO I AM NOT!" Jenny was so ferocious and angry that Lucas wouldn't ever need to be reminded to not annoy her. "It's just-what if we fall? This ledge-er, _fork_ is a very thin bridge, and I have poor balance, you know."

 _And yet you can hang upside down from a tree branch by your legs,_ Lucas thought. As they reached the other side, they saw a gingerbread house. Many Yo-kai were in the area. But there was one who looked like Hungramps but was paler than Hungramps's dark pink skin. His eyebrows were dark gray instead of white.

"Umm.. Mr. Yo-kai?" Jenny said. The Yo-kai raised an eyebrow. Lucas face palmed. _Smart move, Jenny,_ he thought. "What?" Jenny looked at him. He simply shook his head.

"My name is _Grainpa,_ not 'Mr. Yo-kai,'" the Yo-kai said. "And yes? What can I do for you?"

"Where are we?" Grainpa chuckled at this. "I expected you'd know! This is Hungry Pass! All of it is made of food!"

" _Yeah,_ no kidding," Jenny said rudely.

"But before you leave, which do you think is better: cake or rice balls?" Grainpa said.

"Well, I may sound crazy, but I've never tried rice balls so—" Jenny was cut off.

"Let's battle it out and see!"

"Six Yo-kai each-so _twelve_ Yo-kai against you?" Jenny asked.

"No, of course not! Six against me!" Jenny facepalmed.

"That is not what I meant," she mumbled through her teeth.

The pair chose their Yo-kai. Blizzaria, Noko, Komane, Abodabat, Insomni, and Blandon. Each one commanded their Yo-kai friends to use their soultimate moves. But even after all had been used, Grainpa looked like he had barely gotten a scratch. Jenny was shocked.

"Noko, umm...come back! Venoct, I choose you!"(I couldn't resist putting in a Pokémon reference)

This was smarter. Taking out the Rank-E Yo-kai and replacing it with an S-rank. But even after Venoct's powerful Soultimate move, Grainpa had barely taken any damage. Jenny scowled.

"Well, there's nothing we can do in under 24 hours so we might as well surrender."

"No! Are you crazy, Jenny?! Sheesh, you're too impatient," Lucas snapped. She ignored him and just sat down.

"Keep attacking and using you're moves. We'd love to help, but we aren't Yo-kai so we can't battle," Jenny said as she sat down on the cake and started to grab pieces before spitting them out after realizing that they had been walking on that giant cake. "Yuck!" Lucas chuckled. She was so cute. Grainpa kept healing, and before Jenny could attack, he knocked out all of the Yo-kai.

"We-we _lost?_ " Jenny said with a whimper. "Can we try again?!"

"These things take time. Come back at soonest tomorrow," said Grainpa calmly. Jenny was annoyed. She jumped off the giant cake and ran towards another area. There was a rope hanging down. She climbed back up into the Yo-kai World.

* * *

Jenny was leaving the Yo-kai World when Venoct came up to her.

"I have something to tell you that may help you in your battle against The Shadow," he said. Jenny waited, but he didn't say anything.

"Well?" she said impatiently.

"I have two brothers. The first, Light Venoct, works with the Great Cloud and is so perfect he's like an angel. The second is Shadow Venoct. He turned on us and works with the Shadow to do evil and help turn this place into a place with no humans, where only Yo-kai can survive. This may help you, whether you realize it yet or not." Then, without another word, he walked away. _Light Venoct and Shadow Venoct. I wonder what that could mean._ Then, she saw Lucas panting as he ran towards her. He bent down holding his knees.

"You are _fast_!" he said, panting. Jenny laughed sheepishly.

"Heh heh heh. Sorry," she said.

"It's-okay." They walked towards the exit, where Insomni was waiting.

"Were you just floating there that whole time?" Jenny asked.

"Yep!" Insomni said cheerfully. "So you're going back to the human world?" Jenny as Lucas nodded. "Okay!" Then, the ground started to move up like an elevator, which it was. "We're here!"

"Thanks, Insomni," Lucas said quickly before running off to try to catch up to Jenny, who had sprinted away somewhere as soon as the elevator had arrived back in the human world. But he doubted he would be fast enough to catch up to her before she was out of sight. _Where is she going, anyway?_ he thought.

Then, as if she could read his mind, Jenny said, "I don't know where I'm going, so just follow!"

* * *

They ended up in Breezy Hills, where Jenny decided to see some random people just because there was nothing else to do. They were in the Stones' house. They walked into a room with couches and a door that opened up to the backyard(if that's what it is). A man was there, mumbling about some dream he had.

"Oh, you! Will you listen to me blabber forever about my dream?" the man said to them.

"Umm, not forever—" Jenny started before she was cut off by the man.

"So I keep dreaming about a key we have unlocking a mysterious door near Shoten Temple," he started.

"Actually, his dream is partly true. We have a key and we think it unlocks the place from his dream. Could I entrust you with it to figure this mystery out?" Mrs. Stone interrupted.

"I guess so—" Lucas started.

"YEP! We can unlock the door and explore! I _love_ secret passages!" Jenny interrupted. Lucas sighed. Jenny had a tendency to interrupt and speak before she thought. "Let's go, Lucas!" She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out the door.

"You forgot the key! I was about to give it to you!" Mrs. Stone said.

"Oops!" Jenny rushed back in and took it. "Thanks!"

They teleported to Shoten Temple via Mirapo. Jenny lead the way, claiming she had been there before while trying to find the Secret Byway to get a Mochismo. She led the way, going down all the stairs and going to a break in the roadside fence(or whatever it's called). She walked through, still holding a tight grip on Lucas's wrist.

"Ow!" he said.

"Suck it up," Jenny replied. They passed through and came to a tunnel. Through that, there were green fields all around, surrounding the path. There was a river running at the end of the path. There was a building that looked like a colorful tool shed and had a lock on it.

"This must be it," Lucas said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Jenny snapped back. She took out the key and unlocked it. Inside, there was simply a ladder leading down. "Oh." They climbed down and came to a place with a path made of glass, and nothing surrounding it, so it would be easy to fall if near the edge. The place had a reddish tint to its atmosphere. Jenny and Lucas looked around in amazement.


	4. A Mystery

**Sorry if this took a long time! I've been caught up in updating my other story. I'm going to try to make my chapters longer from this point, as in more than 2000 or 3000 words. This chapter is going to focus on Nate, as I have spent most of the time on Jenny and Lucas, and although the same goes for Katie, barely any on Nate.**

* * *

Nate wanted to go to the Yo-kai world to explore. Not just that, but also to meet more Yo-kai friends. He would've invited Katie, except her family was gone on vacation. He hopped on his new bike that his dad had given him and headed towards Mt. Wildwood. He went into the narrow path leading there and sighed. He hoped he would have a peaceful summer, without Yo-kai causing too much mischief, especially inspiriting everyone. He got off his bike whenever he reached the steps leading to the shrine. He touched the tall stone sticking up from the ground with his hand, and the trees glowed blue and the doors were now there. They opened and as usual, Insomni was waiting there for him.

"Ya comin' in or what?" she snapped. He nodded quickly, not knowing Insomni could get so irritated and impatient. As they went down, Nate couldn't help but notice that rather than her normal playful smile, she wore a scowl on her face. "Now don't you be surprised when we arrive, ya hear? Don't say I didn't warn you." Nate spent the last few seconds wondering what she could've meant. But as they arrived, the only thing he could do was gasp in horror.

* * *

Mr. Stone was watching television when a news report came on.

"We still have no information about the missing children," a newsman said. A picture flashed on the screen showing the children who were missing.

"Sarah(I just made up a random name for her), come here," he said. Mrs. Stone walked up and looked at the TV. She gasped in horror when she saw a picture of the children who had visited them just the other day.

"That key! It leads somewhere! Somewhere that's probably dangerous," Mrs. Stone said worriedly.

Mr. Stone was also a bit worried, as the two missing children were the ones who had come the other day, and had taken the key, so probably went to explore that place. He scowled.

"We can't keep this a secret, but if we tell anyone, they may think _we're_ the ones at fault, which we technically are, but they may have the police arrest us because they misunderstood our explaination," he said.

"Yes, but we can't just sit here and do nothing when there are children missing and we know the details of the incident," Mrs. Stone replied.

* * *

Jenny had once again disappeared, but this time, Nate was actually worried. Now, since Jenny and Lucas were together about 24/7, if Jenny was gone, Lucas would also be missing. But this time, it was different. It was all over the news, about the only thing ever on. Now Nate was getting worried. Jenny disappeared all the time, but now it must've been more serious, as people and the media were actually recognizing that fact, meaning that it must actually be serious. Nate had been thinking it was probably the fault of Yo-kai.

There Nate stood, at the entrance of the Yo-kai World, frozen with shock. Everything in the Yo-kai World, even the Yo-kai, had been frozen. But not normally, like a Yo-kai would use ice to freeze them. No, they were not even made of ice. They seemed to be made of a blackish glass. But no, they couldn't have been frozen. More like transformed. It was far too hot for anything to freeze. In fact, it was hotter than it usually was on _Earth._ But it felt empty and alone as if it were some abandoned mansion. But at the same time, Nate felt like someone, or rather _something_ was watching him. He turned around, but as he knew, no one was there. But then he realized it. No one was there. Insomni, who had been hovering there just a second ago, was now gone. She had vanished. But Nate wondered why, when all of the other Yo-kai in the Yo-kai World has been frozen, Insomni was unharmed. But then, he realized that maybe a force had struck the Yo-kai World while she happened to be in the human world.

* * *

Venoct sighed. Each Yo-kai had taken sides: chosen to work with the Shadow, or the Great Cloud. And he was caught right in the middle. He was in the human realm. Venoct was created to be the Yo-kai World's guardian. Shadow Venoct was created to spread shodows and help the Shadow, and Light Venoct was created to defeat Shadow Venoct and spread joy. Gush had taken sides with the Shadow, while Droplette and Drizzle stayed in the human realm away from all the chaos. Slush and Alhail stayed with the Great Cloud. And with the watch bearers now having access to the Yo-kai World, he figured it wouldn't be long before they discovered what had happened. The only one that even had any idea to what had happened was Venoct. The Shadow had taken its next step. Now the Yo-kai World had been turned to shadows. And if the Shadow advanced to the human world... That would be bad. That would be the beginning of the end of the world. All of the worlds. All of the words were tied together, woven together like a cloth. If even one of the worlds was destroyed, it would cause a chain reaction destroying all of the worlds. Not in the same way, no. They would melt away like it was paper burning in a fire.

* * *

Lucas had no idea what was going on. One moment, they were in a reddish place filled with Yo-kai, and the next, they suddenly appeared in a dark area lit with torches and filled with cells. Then, a raspy voice spoke from the darkness.

"Ah ha ha ha. You are here, Jenny. Welcome to my dungeon, where prisoners wait to be tu—ahh, no. That would ruin the surprise! Anyway, it is your time." Then walls grew up from the floor around them. As it was about to separate them, Lucas pulled Jenny toward him and they embraced each other. Then, one of the walls crumbled and the rock melted into the floor. "I wouldn't be _that_ cruel, forcing a young couple to be apart!" the voice boomed again. "But I wouldn't be so sure that you two will be together later." Then, even the dim torch light flickered out.

* * *

 **I'm sure all of you know this, but Lucas is actually a real Yo-kai Watch character and Jenny is my OC. I am OBSESSED with him! I love him so much for some reason! And I was thinking about making another sequel when Yo-kai Watch 2 comes out and putting the new Yo-kai in there, but now I'm thinking I may add some of them to this story. Anyway, enough said. I'm gonna try to update more frequently, also so sorry to those of you who were getting annoyed at having to wait for me.**


	5. Shadows All Around

**Okay, guys soooo sorry for the late update! This chapter has actually been started since I finished the previous one! I just keps losing interest and ideas of what to add on in this chapter! But here it is, chapter 5!**

* * *

Katie looked out the car window in boredom. After their fun, Yo-kailess vacation, she felt relaxed. She didn't want to leave, but at the same time she wanted to get back to Nate. Finally, they got to their house. Since it was still daytime, she went to go see Nate. She knocked on his door. Mrs. Adams opened it.

"Yes? Oh, Katie! If you're looking for Nate, he's on Mt. Wildwood," she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Adams!" Katie said as she ran off towards Mt. Wildwood. When she arrived, Nate was standing petrified by the doors leading to the Yo-kai World. "Nate!" she called. He didn't seem to hear her. She got worried and put her hands on his shoulders. "Snap out of it, Nate!" Then, he snapped out of his frozen state. "What's wrong?"

"T-t-the Yo-kai World! I-it's turned to black glass smoke! Even he Yo-kai! I don't know what's happening, but it can't be good! Katie, the Yo-kai World is in danger!" he said, tears starting to run down his face. Then, Katie just nodded and hugged him. He hugged her back and continued to cry before wiping his eyes and standing up. "Thank you, Katie." Katie simply smiled and nodded kindly before quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, I think you should go get some rest so you can relax from all the stress. Oh, and where are Jenny and Lucas?" Katie said. This just made Nate cry more.

"T-that's the thing! Th-the-th-they're m-m-m-m-m-mi-mi-miss-si-si-missing! And it's not like usual, where Jenny, and as of the past few months Lucas as well, just disappear. No. Now everyone and the media has actually noticed it, meaning they actually _are_ in danger! I don't know what's happened to them!" Nate sobbed. Katie hugged him comfortingly, trying to hold back tears with a sad smile.

"It'll be alright, Nate. I know it will," she said.

* * *

Jenny woke up from her sleep in a different room. Lucas was still asleep. This room was brighter then the last, but still pretty dark. She sat up, only to see the Shadow staring at her only inches away with a creepy grin.

"It's time, little children. And you, Jenny, shall now work for me without any will since you betrayed me. And with your new powers...Oops! I almost spoiled the surprise! Now, wake your boyfriend up, or I shall do it for you," he commanded menacingly. "You will both be possessed to be my newest and best servants." After Jenny shook Lucas awake, he took the shape of a smoky human and snapped his fingers. Jenny felt dizzy, and the world was spinning. She was slowly forgetting everything. Lucas felt the same. Jenny started to feel like she was full of darkness and evil, while Lucas started to feel like hiding and going unnoticed. All he remembered was about Jenny, and all Jenny remembered was Lucas. When the smoke cleared, a blue ghost ninja and a creepy looking girl were in their places.

"You will now work for me, Nul and Foiletta."

* * *

Katie walked home with Nate. Her watch seemed to glow lightly for a second, but stopped before she could realize it. Nate's did the same.

"Bye, Nate! Oh wait, maybe I could stay at your place until tonight?" she said quietly.

"Sure! I know Mom won't mind!" Nate said. That had obviously cheered him up. That and that before they left Katie had given him a kiss right on the lips. Although that was normal since they were together now, he still got flustered when she kissed him, which was sometimes the reason the did it. She simply giggled and they walked in. Nate's mom was starting to make dinner.

"Oh, hello, Katie! Nice to see you! Make yourself at home. Nate, be helpful," Nate's mom said when she saw Katie.

" _Mom!_ " Nate protested, groaning. His mom glared at him.

"Be helpful! She's not only your _girlfriend,_ " Nate blushed at the comment, making his mom snicker and Katie giggle. "But also our guest!"

"Come on, Katie, let's go upstairs," Nate said. Katie followed him up the steps. Then, Nate's mom just dropped whatever she was holding and just stood frozen in the middle of the kitchen.

* * *

Foiletta stood in the Shadow's office with Nul. It was, as usual, dimly lit and Foiletta and Nul could just barely make out the smoky form of the Shadow.

"Our Yokai are moving in on the human world. Soon those two brats will face many more challenges than before, in fact so many they won't be able to stop them," she said. Then her thin lips pulled into a tight smirk. " _Especially_ when the number of Yokai they'll have to face is constantly increasing, so that even if they _did_ defeat all of them, more will keep on coming constantly." When she opened her mouth, her creepy smile seemed to add eeriness to the dark room.

"You are very intelligent, Foiletta. You will do me well. Now Nul, you shall _help_ Foiletta recruit Yokai to do this. Understood?" The Shadow boomed.

"Yes," Nul said.

"Heh! I'm thinkin' we should have Roughraff, Baku, Pandle, and Daiz help us!" Foiletta said with a proud smirk on her face.

"Agreed."

But then, as if a spark of lightning had hit her, Foiletta froze. All of her crazy, eerie hair fell down straight onto her shoulders.

"D-Daiz. S-something seems...mysterious about him," she said. She still had wide eyes. She would've collapsed it Nul hadn't caught her. She looked up at him, with a surprisingly kind look on her face. "T-thanks, Nul." She then kissed him on the cheek. He smiled warmly.

But the moment of kindness and friendship ended when they remembered that they were sinister, evil Yokai who didn't have time for let alone has the additude to be doing all that. They exchanged evil looks and walked off towards the direction of the Yokai World.


	6. Breaking in

**I'm going to make this the last chapter, but it's going to be very long—hopefully. What they do is somewhat based off of anoher story called Operation: Rescue Katie. Enjoy!**

* * *

As Nate's mother stood in the middle of the kitchen, everything went silent. She had been cooking a delicious stew for dinner, but just dropped the thing she currently held. She was frozen, in a trance. Then, the door opened and two Yokai walked in.

"Perfect," the shorter one said. Then she nodded and Nate's mother collapsed. "We may need a lure to get this young man to come. Nice work, Daiz." Nul smiled evilly, about the only smile they ever showed after being evil. In fact, they didn't remember anything before a few days ago. Which had never occured to nor bothered them until just now. Foiletta smirked and raised her arms, releasing a mass of darkness flowing from her tiny hands. It enveloped Nate's mother and shrank until it got to be the smallest it's possible for anything to be and dissolved into the air with a _pop._ Then she snapped her fingers and her, Nul, and Daiz all disappeared.

Upstairs, Nate and Katie were talking about how they could find and bring back Lucas and Jenny and defeat the Shadow. They had an idea, but they had to devise a plan.

"How will we break in? Jenny once said that place was impossible to break into! With the unbreakable walls and extreme security, there's no way we can get in!" Katie said. Nate put his hand on hers.

"We'll find a way," he said, smiling at her.

"May I be of assistance?" Whisper said.

"Whisper! You've been surprisingly quiet and surprisingly haven't been showing up lately! Thanks!" Nate said, part jokingly but mostly serious. Katie giggled as she watched him and Whisper. Then she thought back to before they were together. To Jenny's constant teasing additude.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Katie regretted her attitude earlier. Sure, she was angry, but that meanness was totally out of her character. She sighed._

 _"What's wrong?" A voice said from above her. She leaped up off of the bench she had sat down on. She had forgotten Nate was there._

 _"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong!" She exclaimed, only raising Nate's suspicions._

 _"I know there's something up. I can tell by your face." Katie lightly blushed. Was he seriously staring at her that entire time she was lost in thought?_

 _"Really? Were you seriously staring at my face this entire time?" She teased. She giggled as she watched him turn red. "Ha ha! I'm just teasing! But, I regret saying those nasty things to Jenny earlier. Or at least, saying those things so meanly. And now she'll think I hate her. And, I did earlier, but now I accept her as a friend. Maybe not trust her completely yet, but I accept her as my friend." Nate smiled. He knew that the grouchy attitude she had earlier just wasn't Katie. "And now, she's alone facing a powerful Yo-kai when we should've been helping."_

 _"Who said I needed help?" A voice said out of nowhere. Katie and Nate both jumped in surprise. They looked around to see where the voice was coming from, and then they saw Jenny, hanging upside down from a tree by her legs, a huge grin on her face. Nate and Katie both smiled._

 _"I'm so glad you're okay!" Nate said._

 _"I was just worrying about you!" Katie said._

 _"I know," Jenny said calmly to Katie. "I heard pretty much everything you said. And yeah, we can be friends." Jenny winked and held out her hand. Katie took it and they shook. "And," she whispered. "I can tell you Nate has a huge crush on you." Katie turned completely red, so red it would give Quaken a run for his money. Katie backed away and turned around to talk to Nate about her new friendship, but paused. She turned around to say goodbye to Jenny but she was nowhere to be seen._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

Katie formed a few tears while thinking back to the happy times: NOT before she got with Nate, but when Jenny and Lucas were still there, and they didn't have to worry so much about the Shadow. That was when Katie had first accepted Jenny as a friend. But now she was gone.

"We _have_ to break in—and get Jenny and Lucas back," Nate said, breaking her thoughts. She shook her head to clear the thought then nodded. Then she thought back to all the times with Jenny. How she'd randomly appear hanging from trees. Then it occurred to her. Jenny had been giving them the answer all along. Trees. She believed Jenny had once mentioned that the lair was in Breezy Hills at the city limits. And Breezy Hills was surrounded by trees. They could climb in from the top.

"Nate," she said. He turned around and looked into her eyes, his eyes filled with worry. "I have a plan."

* * *

Climbing trees was something Katie did _not_ want to ever have to do again. The bark scraped her arms, hands, and legs, and she had to try to withstand the pain. Nate was even worse at climbing trees. Despite wearing long pants rather than shorts, he got even _more_ scratched up than Katie. They had scrapes which were becoming cuts, and cuts that were starting to bleed.

Finally, they reached a fort. The top was, surprisingly, defenseless and unguarded. Katie doubted the door would be unlocked, which is why they took Jenny's Noko medal for good luck. Nevertheless, it was. They snuck in, using Dimmy to go completely unnoticed. Except Noko had already wandered off, and two Yokai came strolling down. And one of them was Nul. So he, being in Blandon's family, noticed them. He pointed them out to a short figure next to him, who had a creepy smile and hair that was so wild it looked alive.

"So," she said. "We have new prisoners."

* * *

 _"Nate! No! You go! I'll stay here! You save yourself and all of us! Get away while you can! AAAAHHH!"_

Katie awoke in a dark room. It had bars, do it was obviously a cell. It was eerily cold, and there seemed to be no sound whatsoever.

"So," a raspy voice said from the dark. "You have joined that traitor Jenny."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT JENNY?!" Katie screamed, rushing forward, only to find the was chained to the wall. She struggled for a bit before giving up, slumping back against the wall.

"Ahh, well, I couldn't tell you that, now could I? That would spoil my plans. So I'll just change them, and create a new Yokai, who will not be in my army, but sent to the Yokai World to be registered." This scared Katie. She had been told about The Shadow's powers and they were strong. She was then enveloped in pink smoke, which swirled around her. Her whole body seared with pain, until it got unbearable and she fainted.

 _"Mermaidyn,"_ that word was flashing and flickering almost, in her mind, as if it had been said and was echoing endlessly.

Her vision was blurry, and her eyes kept flickering closed. When she finally gained enough strength to keep them open, she was astounded at the sight. There, right in front of her eyes, was McKraken, in his spider-like form. He still had the creepy smile plastered on his face, and tentacles coming out his nose.

"Great, new Yokai! Awesome! You are the first ever 'Mermaidyn'! How do ya like he name, huh?" he said. Katie was quiet and shocked. She was a Yokai. McKraken was holding a mirror up and she gasped. She was a small mermaid with black hair and a pink tail.

* * *

Nate ran, tears in his eyes. He had to leave Katie. Even though she had told him to go off and leave her, he still felt bad about it. Who knows what they were doing to her. Somehow, he knew what to do and where to go, as if it was preprogrammed in his brain from the start. He ran down a narrow, long hallway and came to a large door. His heart was pounding so much, he was worried that whoever was in there, which was probably The Shadow, would hear it. He placed in all of his medals inside his watch and prayed that there wouldn't be much sound. Somehow, it didn't make any sound, probably because he summoned so many Yokai at once. They were all loud and chatty when they arrived, but with a single hand morion from Nate, they quieted down.

"Okay, here's the plan, when I open this door, you're going to use your most powerful attacks against The Shadow. I don't know what it will take to defeat him, so give it your all," Nate whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear. Then he stood in a heroic pose and threw open the door. The Shadow floated expectantly, making Naye facepalm. "See? You guys were too loud!"

"Oh no," the Shadow said, not seeming to move his floating mouth. "I can sense despair and negativity. I sensed your guilt at leaving the girl, and I let you get away. Had I not, you would no doubt be caught and undergoing a process in turning into a Yokai." He used his darkness, which pushed Nate back. Then, in a flash of light, Venoct and Light Venoct appeared,attacking The Shadow. "WHAT IS THIS?!" He boomed while being attacked. Then he smirked. "Come forth, my shadow warrior." This comment made both Venoct and Shadow Venoct freeze. Was it him? Was it really him?! Then, the Shadow let out an annoying cackle, which he didn't stop for what felt like ten minutes. Nate was about to fall asleep with boredom by then. Then, a dark cloud swirled in the middle of the room and soon started to pull inside itself and unleashed a replica of Venoct, only with white hair and black skin. Instead of teal, he wore navy, and had a tough, evil look.

"Brother," Venoct said in a worried tone, hurt clear on his face. "Stop. Join us. He wants to create evil and destroy everyone! He wants to rule everything!" Venoct said. Shadow Venoct's expression softened before turning into an all out glare.

"I would, brother," he said. "But I was created to work for the Shadow. That's the sole purpose I exist." Then his eyes glowed and he floated into the Shadow's "body". Then the fusion of the two unleashed the most powerful attack ever: Shadow Catastrophe. Nate was sent flying back against the wall and crumpled to the floor. All the Yokai became tired and unable to fight. Venoct's and Light Venoct's were barely able to endure the big. They then exchanged determined looks and nodded.

"If we must, we will bond and reset time, erasing you and any trace of you, including effects of your existence. But we will need to bond with Shadow Venoct as well. But he refuses, so we will summon the first of a new species, the most powerful of the Yokai, having been lent the Shadow's strength. Only she does not know it yet. And she has been trapped in the Yokai World by McKraken, who has returned from the dead. We must summon her," Venoct explained. Venoct was the wiser and braver of the two, while Light Venoct possessed more potential power than Venoct. They clutched hands and closed their eyes. Then, out of nowhere, a pink mermaid appeared. She screamed but then told herself she was safe now. Then, she saw Nate and held back a sob, which failed. She was now bawling. Venoct rolled his eyes.

"Katie." She froze and whirled around to see him. "We need you to help. You don't need to know how, but you must help." Then he snatched her hand and Light Venoct grabbed both of their hands. They closed their eyes and focused. Then, a blue glow surrounded them and got bigger, until it zoomed away from them and surrounded the Shadow, making him stumble in confusion. Then, it swirled around him like a vortex and he disappeared. But it then swirled around the room, growing bigger and brighter. Then, it escaped the building and surrounded the Earth. Then, everything went black for everyone.

* * *

Nate was still crushing on Katie at full power. She was so kind and cute. He hated seeing a Yo-Kai inspirit her and was always determined to stop whoever did. But in her view, they were just close friends. Just friends. And although Nate wished she would see otherwise, he didn't want to make the first move, therefore, there was nothing anybody could do. Unless, of course, a Yo-Kai intervened.

* * *

Nate was walking back to class when Katie stopped him.

"Hey, want to hang out at the arcade after school today?" She asked with a big grin on her face, showing no anxiety whatsoever. Nate, on the other hand, totally freaked. Silently, he was screaming and running circles around the school, in his own imagination of course. He blushed so hard Katie started to get worried. "Are you OK, Nate?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes, I'm fine," he said, trying to act calmer than he actually was.

"So...You wanna?"

"Y-y-YES!" He shouted, loud enough for many people to turn and look, trying to see what was wrong with the strange student Nate Adams. Katie smiled.

"Okay! See you there!" As usual, she was cheerful and bright. There was never a time when she was not. That was one of the many things Nate admired about her.

"Ahh, so you're going to be going on your first date!" Whisper said in a teasingly mischievous voice. Nate gave Whisper the evil eyes.

"IT. IS. NOT. A DATE!" Nate shouted. Whisper fell on the floor and played possum dramatically. Nate just looked at him like he was insane.

"Ahhh...Young love..."Whisper said dreamily. Nate shot him the evil eye and he immediately shut up. But Nate, deep down, really DID consider this a date. A special first date with his crush...


End file.
